yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Lie-in Heart
is a Rank A, Ice-attribute Yo-kai of the Brave tribe, and the Mononoke tribe as of ''Yo-kai Watch 4. The level that is required to make Lie-in Heart evolve from Lie-in inexplicably varies from the different game series since the line's inclusion. In Yo-kai Watch 2, it was originally ; with Yo-kai Watch Blasters, it was Lv. 30. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, it was Lv. 36, and in Yo-kai Watch 3, it is set at Lv. 35. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biography Lie-in Heart is a white lion with yellow eyebrows and inner-ears. His nose and eyes are orange. He has a milk-blue mane with ice blue tips. His many tail flames and chest fur match. He wears a yellow vest with burnt-orange sash around the middle, a pair of dark teal pants and wristbands, and dark yellow toed-sandals. He carries a long nihonto-like sword with a maroon sword sheath on the left of his waist. Lie-in Heart is a very patient soul, to the point of appearing unwilling to act. He waits for the perfect moment to act, but tends to wait days on end for that to happen. He will make you wait for the perfect moment to do anything, along with a perfect setup. Once the time is ready, Lie-in Heart will make everyone perform whatever they were waiting for to do with a spectacular performance. This is rather risky; it can cause the victim to continue procrastinating to the point where time has run out and the "perfect moment" will never come. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch 2 Evolve Lie-in. Alternatively, Lie-in Heart can be freed from the Crank-a-kai using a Glitzy Coin, Special Coin, or Red Coin in the present, or from the Oni Crank-a-kai. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Evolve Lie-in. Alternatively, Lie-in Heart can be found in Blossom Heights Area Patrol. He can be also freed from the Crank-a-kai using a 3DS Coin. Yo-kai Watch 3 Evolve Lie-in. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch 2 |20-44x3|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Ice|Single enemy}} }}||-|Single ally|The power of a lion awakes in the Inspirited Yo-kai. STR goes up.}} }}|28x8|-|All enemies|Waits for the perfect moment before cutting foes with his sword.}} }}|||Self|Doesn't take an action for one to two turns.}} Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Blasters (Yo-kai Watch 2) Soul Gem Evolution Yo-kai Watch 2 (ENG) Yo-kai Watch 2 (JPN) Yo-kai Watch 3 Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Fusion Quotes * Befriended: "You got me... Looks like it's time for us to be friends." * Loafing: "No way..." * Being traded: "name doesn't realize what was lost. I held back before... Never again!" * Receiving food (favorite): "Tastes great!" * Receiving food (normal): "So-so." * Receiving food (disliked): "Is this even ripe?" *'Freed from Crank-a-kai': "This is it-my moment to shine. I will follow you wherever you go." In the anime Lie-in Heart debuts in EP032. Having skipped out on doing any of his summer homework, Nate visits Bear's house with the intent of collaborating on their homework together. Although Bear has predictably also not started on his work, he is under the influence of Lie-in Heart and refuses to begin, claiming to be waiting for the perfect moment; Lie-in Heart likewise states that Bear is not ready to undergo the task of homework. Nate summons Blazion to get Bear fired up, but Lie-in Heart convinces Blazion that attempting to do all of Bear's homework without preparation will be worse than not doing it at all. Nate and Bear end up spending the day cleaning Bear's room and taking a nap to rest their minds. In the end, Nate wakes up the following day refreshed but his homework still untouched. Lie-in Heart leaves at this point, but Nate has already run out of time to do any homework. In EP138, Lie-in Heart is summoned by Nate along with Kyubi, Venoct, Robonyan F, Snartle, and Shogunyan to attack El Gutso. Etymology "Man'ojishi" (which translates as "many-tailed lion") is a homophone to the phrase . "Lie-in Heart" is a corruption of the name Lionheart, a popular source of bold-hearted figures, which had first started with King Richard I of England. "Lie in" is also a colloquial term for intentionally oversleeping. * In Spanish, "León Alfa" is literally "Alpha Lion" in Spanish. * In French, "Rugis" is a portmanteau with "Régis" (a French name) and "rugir" (roar). * In Portuguese, "Coração de leão" is tranlated as "Lion Heart". * In Italian, "Leoforte" is derived from "leone" (lion) and "forte" (strong). Trivia * Lie-in Heart's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Lionel, Lord Zen, Leon, and Felie-in. In other languages fr:Rugis es:León Alfa de:Leonidas Category:Brave Tribe Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Chinese Food Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Level-up Evolutions Category:Sword Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:White Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Mononoke Tribe